It is well known to provide in a vehicle interior a console assembly comprising a base with a compartment and a cover movable relative to the base to facilitate access to the compartment.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved console assembly for a vehicle interior configured for improved functionality and operation comprising features (and combinations of features) as shown and described in the present application including features relating to a cover arrangement, a latch mechanism for the cover and a mechanism to actuate the cover.